JBaek : Our Love Story
by le3chan
Summary: Cerita tentang perjalanan cinta Jonghyun dan Dongho. Kang Dongho/Kim Jonghyun, JBaek, AU, bahasa nonbaku
1. Chapter 1 : The First Meeting

Selamat datang di cerita JBaek saya...

Sebenernya ini adalah sidestory dari ff JBaek saya yang lain, Lovestagram, hanya memang tidak publish di sini. Cerita ini publish di sini karena, siapa tahu ada yang ngeship JBaek, sama kayak saya. Plus mau memperbanyak ff bot!JR. Hehehe..

Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _I. Chapter 1 : The First Meeting_**

Jonghyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada punggung jaket milik Minhyun. Tidak ingin bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi Minhyun sebenarnya, tapi seseorang yang berada di depan Minhyun saat ini secara otomatis membuat dirinya ingin bersembunyi. Hanya melihat sekilas saja sudah ingin membuat air mata Jonghyun jatuh.

 _Bunda, adek takut sama temennya Minhyun. Tampangnya sangar. Adek kayak mau diterkam, Bunda._

Minhyun, sang teman, tanpa tahu gejolak yang sedang Jonghyun alami, menarik tangannya membuat Jonghyun berdiri di samping Minhyun. Berhadapan langsung dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi sedang berbicara dengan Minhyun.

"Jju-ya, kenalin. Ini sahabatku dari orok, namanya Dongho, Kang Dongho. Kamu mungkin lebih kenal dengan nama Kang Baekho. Dongho, ini Jonghyun. _Leader_ nya JL," kata Minhyun memperkenalkan Jonghyun dengan orang tersebut, Dongho.

Jonghyun mengulurkan tangannya takut-takut. Jonghyun jelas tahu siapa itu Kang Baekho. Nama Kang Baekho sudar beredar lama di berbagai macam festival, bahkan sejak dirinya masih bocah. Jonghyun bahkan ingat jika sang kakak, Hongki, pernah _head-to-head_ dengan Kang Baekho di lomba nyanyi saat mereka masih anak-anak.

Tapi, Jonghyun tidak tahu kalo Kang Baekho itu sahabat Minhyun. Jonghyun tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir jika Dongho, sahabat Minhyun yang sering diceritakannya, itu adalah Kang Baekho.

Kang Baekho, bukan, namanya Dongho, menerima uluran tangan Jonghyun. Lalu tersenyum hingga matanya hampir hilang.

"Panggil saja Dongho, Baekho hanya nama panggung. Sama seperti JR, kan?" Jonghyun menganggukan kepalanya, membenarkan. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, JR itu singkatan dari junior? Atau Jonghyun Rap?"

Di sebelahnya, Minhyun tertawa.

Jonghyun cemberut. Kenapa, sih, orang-orang selalu mikirnya kalau JR itu Jonghyun Rap?

"Junior Royal," pendek, jelas, dingin.

Muka Dongho memerah.

"Ah, maaf," lalu terdiam. "Tapi, kamu manis deh kalau cemberut seperti itu."

Secepat kilat, tangan Minhyun sudah berada di belakang kepala Dongho dengan suara 'plak' yang sangat keras. Jonghyun yang masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya, gara-gara dikatain manis saat cemberut, langsung sadar.

"Gak usah ngegombal, deh! Gak bakalan gue biarin! Lu kalo mo ngegombal, sana gombalin anak-anak cewek sekolah lu sana!"

"Sakit, tahu, Nyeon. Seneng banget geplak kepala gue? Lagian gue mah ngomong apa adanya, ya. Temen lu manis, kok."

Tangan Minhyun sudah berada di atas.

"Gue geplak lagi, nih!"

"Iya, iya! Gue diem!" Dongho dengan kedua tangan di atas, tanda menyerah. "Heran gue, kok bisa ya gue sahabatan sama cowok anarkis macem lu."

Gerutuannya berbuah pukulan di kepala. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Melihat kelakuan Minhyun dan Dongho, membuat Jonghyun hanya bisa tertawa. Ternyata benar apa yang pernah Bunda katakan. Jangan pernah menilai orang dari penampilannya saja, kita tidak akan tahu bagaimana sifat aslinya tanpa mengenalnya terlebih dulu.

Mendengar Jonghyun tertawa membuat Minhyun dan Dongho yang akhirnya malah saling pukul, menoleh pada Jonghyun.

"Manisnya..." gumaman Dongho masih bisa terdengar oleh Minhyun. Kepala Dongho jadi sasaran pukulan tangan Minhyun. Lagi.

Jonghyun hanya bisa tertawa.

.

* * *

Jadi, 'Our Love Story' ini adalah kumpulan cerita tentang perjalanan cintanya JR sama Baekho di 'Lovestagram'

Seperti yang saya sebutkan di atas, ff ini adalah sidestory dari ff saya yang lain. Gak perlu baca 'Lovestagram' untuk bisa paham cerita ini. Karena cerita ini bakalan nge-cover dari awal mula perjalanan cinta JBaek. (Tapi, jika ingin lebih paham, silakan baca 'Lovestagram' di lapak wattpad saya *numpang promo*)

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca *bow*


	2. Chapter 2 : Dongho's Infatuation

_Chapter 2 : Dongho's Infatuation_

Dongho membuka matanya. Lalu menghela napas. Usahanya untuk tidur tidak membuahkan hasil. Bayang-bayang wajah mau nangisnya JR, namanya Jonghyun, terus terbayang. Sumpah, wajah mau nangisnya Jonghyun tadi tuh manis banget!

Aaarrggghhh! Bisa gila Dongho lama-lama.

Selama ini yang dia tahu, JR adalah seorang yang karismatik saat di atas panggung. Tapi, saat bertemu langsung dengannya tadi, imej karismatiknya langsung hilang digantikan dengan imej manis yang sangat polos. Yang membuat insting ingin melindungi milik Dongho aktif seketika. Apalagi ditambah dengan betapa manisnya JR, Jonghyun, saat tersenyum dan tertawa.

Tanpa Dongho sadari, ada senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

Sepertinya, seseorang telah menarik perhatiannya.

Suara pintu terbuka menyadarkannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Ada Bumjoo, kakak sepupunya berdiri di sana.

"Belom tidur?"

Dongho menggeleng.

"Belom, bang. Ada apa? Tumben malem-malem maen ke sini. Bukannya lu ada lagu yang musti cepetan rampung ya?"

Bumjoo duduk di pinggiran meja belajar Dongho.

"Mentok gue, Ho. Gak tahu kenapa kok tiba-tiba aja mentok gini," kata Bumjoo sambil garuk-garuk kepala bingung. "Kali aja lu ada ide gitu?"

Dongho bangun.

"Tumben amat, bang. Emang lu mentok di mana? Eh, lagu buat siapa ya?"

"Iya, nih. Gak tau juga gue. Itu buat kombek _boygroup_ _rookie_ punya P. Ldis , Nyuteen. Bukan _title_ _song_ , sih. Minta lagu tentang cinta pertemuan pertama yang bukan pertemuan pertama."

Dahi Dongho mengkerut.

"Ha? Maksudnya gimana itu, bang? Kok gue gak mudeng, ya."

Bumjoo menghela napas.

"Mereka tuh maunya _story_ nya gini nih, si cowok ini sebenernya udah sering ketemu sama si cewek, tapi gak ada rasa apa-apa. Cuman biasa aja. Gak pernah ngobrol secara langsung juga. Nah, begitu dikenalin secara personal buat pertama kali, si cowok ini baru nyadar kalo si cewek ini tuh menarik banget sampe si cowok ini kepikiran terus sama si cewek," Bumjoo mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Yang bikin gue mentok tuh, apa yang bikin si cowok bikin tertarik sama si cewek ini. Kalo wajah sama senyum kan udah biasa, Ho. Gue pengen yang lainnya. Lu ada ide gak?"

Ingatan Dongho langsung melayang pada wajah manis Jonghyun tadi siang.

"Ekspresi mau nangis, bang," Dongho refleks menjawab.

"Mau nangis?" Bumjoo yang bingung sekarang.

"Gini nih, bang. Anggep aja si cowok itu tampangnya kayak gue," di sini Bumjoo hampir tertawa, "kesan pertama orang kalo liat gue pasti ketakutan, kan." Bumjoo benar-benar tertawa sekarang. "Nah, si cewek ini pas dikenalin ke si cowok ini, juga gitu, bang. Takut sampe mau nangis. Nah, ekspresi mau nangisnya si cewek ini yang bikin si cowok tertarik sama si cewek. Gitu."

Bumjoo memandang Dongho, yang lagi-lagi, tersenyum sendiri.

"Kayaknya ini cerita lu ya, Ho."

Muka Dongho memerah.

"Bener, ya? Cerita coba ke gue, siapa orangnya, Ho? Gue kenal gak?"

Muka Dongho tambah merah.

"Namanya Jonghyun, bang. Kim Jonghyun. Lu tau JR, kan, bang? _Leader_ nya JL, temennya Minhyun." Bumjoo mengangguk. "Baru tadi siang gue dikenalin sama Minhyun. Anaknya manis banget, bang. Beda banget sama imejnya di atas panggung. Trus, tadi sempet sembunyi di belakang punggungnya Minhyun, takut sama gue sih kalo gue liat, trus anaknya udah mau nangis gitu, bang. Sumpah ya, bang, wajahnya yang mau nangis itu gak mau ilang dari pikiran gue."

Bumjoo senyum.

"Lu udah dapet nomer teleponnya, Ho?"

Dongho diam. Trus kedip-kedip.

"Nomer telepon, bang?"

"Iya, nomer telepon. Kenapa lu malah bingung?"

Dongho nyengir

"Hehehe. Gue lupa, bang. Saking terpesonanya gue sama manisnya, gue lupa minta."

Bumjoo cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala tidak percaya.

"Minta Minhyun aja sana."

"Bang, lu mau gue mati bang?"

Alis Bumjoo naik satu.

"Gue kena geplak Minhyun mulu gara-gara gue keceplosan ngomong kalo Jonghyun manis, tahu. Kalo gue tiba-tiba minta nomernya Jonghyun ke Minhyun, ya sama artinya gue nyari mati, bang."

Bumjoo tertawa. Lalu berdiri.

"Samperin langsung aja orangnya, Ho. Kalo lu emang suka, perjuangin deh. Jangan sampe keduluan sama orang lain. Gue balik dulu. Makasih idenya, Ho. Udah, sana. Tidur. Besok sekolah."

Dongho menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup. Benar kata Bumjoo, kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan nomer Jonghyun dari Minhyun, lebih baik minta langsung dari orangnya sendiri.

Dongho memantapkan diri. Besok dirinya harus mampir ke sekolah Jonghyun dan mendapatkan nomernya.

(Dan mungkin kencan juga.)

.


	3. Chapter 3 : Hi, Can I Have Your Number?

_Chapter 3 : Hi, Can I Have Your Number (And A Date, Maybe)?_

Dongho berdiri dengan gelisah di seberang jalan bangunan SMA tempat Minhyun sekolah. Hari ini sekolahnya pulang lebih cepat, jadi Dongho sudah berada di seberang jalan bahkan sebelum SMA tempat Minhyun, dan Jonghyun, sekolah selesai.

Dongho melemparkan pandangannya ke pergelangan tanganya. Melihat angka yang tertera pada jam tangannya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menghela napas. Masih ada 15 menit lagi. Dongho uring-uringan. Dia baru menunggu selama 15 menit, tapi rasanya seperti sudah berjam-jam. Menunggu itu lama ternyata.

 _Kalo bukan gara-gara si manis Jonghyun, ogah banget gue nungguin jam bubaran sekolah lain._

Ya, hanya demi mendapatkan nomer teleponnya Jonghyun, yang kemarin lupa dia minta gara-gara terpesona sama Jonghyun, Dongho rela nongkrong di seberang jalan sekolahnya Jonghyun. Jika kalian nanya kenapa Dongho lebih milih nunggu di seberang jalan, jawabannya adalah biar nggak ketahuan sama Minhyun. Dongho masih nggak ngerti, kenapa Minhyun protektif banget sama Jonghyun, padahal pacar aja bukan.

Eh, tapi, Jonghyun bukan pacarnya Minhyun, kan?

Memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Jonghyun adalah pacar Minhyun membuat Dongho tambah uring-uringan.

 _Nggak. Nggak bisa. Jonghyun cuman boleh sama gue. Titik._

Dongho mengerjapkan matanya. Bingung dengan pemikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sejak kapan dirinya berubah menjadi seperti itu? Dongho yakin, dirinya bukan seorang yang posesif, apalagi terhadap seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Lalu, muncul dari mana sifat posesif barunya tersebut?

Aahh, Jonghyun benar-benar mengeluarkan sisi pribadinya yang lain, yang tanpa Dongho ketahui miliki. Padahal mereka baru saja dikenalkan kemarin, lho.

Dan begitulah bagaimana Dongho tenggelam dalam pikiran yang hanya terisi oleh Jonghyun, dan juga skenario-skenario masa depannya dengan Jonghyun, hingga suara berisik menyadarkan lamunannya. Buru-buru Dongho sembunyi, tidak ingin mengambil risiko ketahuan oleh Minhyun. Bisa habis isi kepalanya kalau kena geplak Minhyun lagi.

Dongho mengamati pintu gerbang dengan seksama. Matanya tidak melepaskan pandangan dari pintu gerbang meski sedetik pun. Sangat takut jika dengan berkedip dirinya akan kehilangan sosok Jonghyun di keramaian.

Kening Dongho berkerut. Di seberang jalan, ada Jonghyun yang sedang berjalan dengan tangan Seungcheol —Seungcheol? — berada di bahu Jonghyun. Jonghyun akrab dengan Seungcheol? Dongho tidak tahu kalau Jonghyun akrab dengan Seungcheol. Ngomong-ngomong, Seungcheol ini Dongho kenal sebagai orang yang pantang mundur mendekati Jihoon, adik sepupunya Dongho.

Dongho menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat Minhyun, dan Hyunbin, yang berpisah jalan dengan Jonghyun dan Seungcheol, menaiki bus dengan rute menuju halte dekat kompleks perumahan mereka. Halangan pertama sudah hilang, saatnya Dongho siap-siap bergerak.

Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu dan tekat yang tinggi untuk bisa mendapatkan nomer telepon Jonghyun, Dongho menyeberang jalan dengan agak sembrono. Mungkin yang dipikirkannya, lecet sedikit tidak apa-apa, yang penting nomer Jonghyun ada di tangan.

(Dongho jangan ditiru, oke? Wajib menomorsatukan keselamatan saat menyeberang jalan - Bumjoo, saat Dongho menceritakan misinya dalam mendapatkan nomer telepon Jonghyun.)

Saat tiba di seberang jalan, Dongho buru-buru mendekati Jonghyun.

"Hai, Jonghyun-ah."

Jonghyun menoleh. Posisinya membelakangi Dongho, ngomong-ngomong.

"Lho, Dongho? Ngapain lu di sini?" itu bukan suara Jonghyun, tapi Seungcheol.

Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Dongho kepada Seungcheol.

"Eung? Lu kenal sama Dongho, Cheol?"

Duh, manisnya. Jangan manis-manis, dong. Bisa diabetes nih lama-lama.

Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Hum, sepupunya Uji, Hyun."

 _Uji? Siapa lu? Belom jadi pacar sepupu gue udah berani-beraninya manggil pake nama kecil._

Jonghyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Mengalihkan pandangan menuju Dongho lagi.

"Trus, Dongho ke sini mau apa? Ada janji sama Minhyun? Tapi Minhyun udah balik baru aja naik bus."

Plis, jangan manis-manis seperti itu. Dongho tidak tahan pengen nerkam.

Dongho menggaruk belakang lehernya. Gugup.

"Hehehe... Gak kok, gak ada janji sama Minhyun."

"Trus ngapain lu udah nongkrong di sini? Sekolah lu kan jam bubarannya sama, lu bolos ya?"

Kalau bukan karena ada Jonghyun, mungkin Seungcheol udah Dongho tendang dari tadi.

"Enak aja ngatain gue bolos. Sekolah gue udah bubar dari tadi. Lagian lu mau tahu aja sih, Cheol."

Seungcheol memicingkan matanya. Tidak suka dengan jawaban Dongho. Lalu menghela napas.

"Busnya udah dateng. Lu beneran gak mau pulang bareng, Hyun?"

"Hu-um," Jonghyun mengangguk, "kan udah janji mau pergi sama Bunda. Paling bentar lagi Bunda jemput, kok. Udah, lu pulang dulu aja."

Siapapun, tolong tahan Dongho. Dongho udah bener-bener mau nerkam Jonghyun.

"Tapi.."

"Udah, sana. Entar malah ditinggal bus, lhoo. Ada Dongho ini, kok."

"Ya, udah, deh, kalo gitu," Seungcheol luluh. "Awas kalo lu berani macem-macem sama sahabat gue. Mau lu sepupunya Uji juga gue gak peduli."

Dongho hanya bisa berkedip sambil memandang punggung Seungcheol yang menghilang di dalam bus. Satu lagi orang yang super protektif sama Jonghyun.

"Dongho-ya..."

"Ya?"

"Dongho ke sini kalo bukan ada janji sama Minhyun, trus mau apa?"

Dongho kembali menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Hehehe... Sebenernya cuman pengen ketemu sama kamu. Sama pengen minta nomer telepon. Kan kemaren gak sempet minta."

Jonghyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Oh, iya. Kemaren belom sempet tukeran nomer telepon, ya," menerima ponsel Dongho, "Kenapa gak minta Minhyun aja?"

"Lebih enak minta sendiri. Sama.. siapa tahu bisa ngajakin kencan, gitu?"

Muka Jonghyun memerah mendengar perkataan Dongho.

(Dongho benar-benar sudah hampir menerkam Jonghyun melihatnya merona.)

Saat itu, ada sebuah mobil yang menepi.

"Dongho boleh kok ngajakin aku kencan, tapi kapan-kapan ya. Aku ada janji sama Bunda," kata Jonghyun sambil menyerahkan ponsel milik Dongho, lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Daaah, Dongho-ya..."

Dongho hanya bisa ikut melambaikan tangannya sambil memandang mobil yang dinaiki Jonghyun menghilang di kejauhan.

Gak papa belom bisa ngajakin kencan, yang penting udah dapet nomer teleponnya - Kang Dongho, sedang berbahagia akhirnya bisa mendapatkan nomer telepon Jonghyun.

.


	4. Chapter 4 : First Date

_**Chapter 4 : First Date**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dongho, 11.25_

 _Hari Sabtu besok kosong? Kalo iya, kencan yuk!_

Jonghyun menatap layar ponselnya. Baru saja, Dongho mengiriminya pesan mengajak kencan. Dongho benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya kemarin tentang keinginannya untuk mengajak Jonghyun pergi kencan.

Jonghyun bisa merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Kenapa lu, Hyun? Sakit? Ada apaan? Lu dari tadi ngeliatin hape mulu," suara Seungcheol membuatnya sadar.

"Hehehe, gak kok. Gak papa gue," Jonghyun nyengir.

"Pesan dari siapa? Bunda? Nyuruh lu pulang gitu? Bukannya lu udah pamit mau kelompok sama gue?"

"Bukan Bunda, kok," lagi-lagi Jonghyun cuman nyengir.

"Trus, siapa? Bang Hongki? Apa om-om lu?"

Jonghyun geleng-geleng kepala, "Bukan, kok. Dari Dongho."

"Dongho? Kang Dongho? Baekho? Sepupunya Uji kesayangan gue?"

Jonghyun ngangguk. "Iya."

"Mau ngapain?"

"Ngajakin gue kencan hari Sabtu besok."

Seungcheol yang sedang minum langsung tersedak mendengar jawaban Jonghyun.

"Lu lagi ngegebet Dongho, Hyun?! Beneran?!"

Jonghyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Gak tau juga. Orang gue juga baru kenal, kok. Cuman emang pas Dongho nyamperin gue waktu itu, udah ngomong juga mau ngajakin gue kencan gitu."

Mata Seungcheol memincing lihat pipinya Jonghyun merona.

"Serius lu? Yang pas bareng sama gue itu? Yang lu nunggu jemputannya Bunda?"

"He-eh."

"Trus?"

"Trus gimana maksudnya?"

"Lu mau gak diajakin kencan sama Dongho?"

Jonghyun diam. Ajakan kencan Dongho terlalu tiba-tiba. Memang dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa Dongho bisa mengajaknya kencan kapan-kapan, tapi, ya, nggak secepat ini.

(Tapi, jika diingat-ingat, pada pertemuan kedua mereka, Dongho sudah langsung mengajaknya pergi kencan.)

"Enaknya gimana, ya, Cheol? Kemaren itu gue emang ngomong ke Dongho kalo dia bisa ngajakin gue kencan kapan-kapan, tapi pas akhirnya diajakin gini, kenapa gue malah bingung ya?"

"Bingung gimana?"

"Bingung antara pengen jawab iya, sama pengen nolak."

Seungcheol diam.

"Lu takut sama Dongho?"

"Udah enggak, sih. Pas awal dikenalin sama Minhyun, gue sempet takut. Tampangnya Dongho serem. Tapi abis itu udah enggak, soalnya Dongho malah kena geplak Minhyun gara-gara nyeplos ngomong kalo gue manis. Kalo emang bener Dongho nyeremin, gak mungkin kan Minhyun bisa sahabatan sama Dongho lama."

"Trus kenapa lu masih bingung?"

"Gak tau juga. Gue gak mau jadi orang yang cuman liat luarannya doang, Cheol. Jujur aja, gue pengen lebih kenal sama Dongho, tapi pergi kencan sama Dongho ini langkah yang bener gak, sih?"

"Hati lu mantep yang mana? Iya apa nolak? Kalo hati lu mantepnya ngeiyain ajakannya Dongho, ya terima aja. Kalo gak, ya tolak. Gitu aja, sih, kalo menurut gue."

Kali ini giliran Jonghyun yang diam. "Tumben otak lu jalan, Cheol," lalu tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Seungcheol.

"Sialan lu, Hyun."

Jonghyun tertawa makin keras, saat lemparan penghapus dari Seungcheol meleset.

* * *

Jonghyun melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Dia datang dua puluh menit lebih cepat dari waktu janjiannya dengan Dongho. Jonghyun melirik barang bawaannya. Saat Dongho mengatakan bahwa acara kencan mereka adalah di taman dekat sungai, pikiran Jonghyun cuma satu. Mereka mau piknik. Kalau benar, berarti salah satu dari mereka pasti harus ada yang bawa bekal.

Berhubung kemarin malam Jonghyun keceplosan ngomong sama Bunda kalau mau pergi kencan/piknik, pagi-pagi tadi Bunda udah masak buat bekal kencannya Jonghyun sama Dongho. Bahkan, Jonghyun pun tadi berangkat diantar sama Bunda. Katanya Bunda sih, Bunda kepengen tahu siapa yang udah ngajakin bayi kesayangannya kencan. Tapi berhubung Jonghyun datengnya kecepetan, jadinya Bunda pulang lagi.

"Jonghyun-ah!"

Jonghyun melemparkan pandangannya ke kiri saar mendengar namanya dipanggil. Jonghyun melihat Dongho berjalan ke arahnya dengan seekor anjing besar berwarna hitam, yang Jonghyun tak tahu dari jenis apa.

(Jonghyun ini pencinta kucing, sama kayak Danyel. Cuman bedanya, Jonghyun gak pelihara kucing kayak Danyel.)

"Maaf, aku telat, Jonghyun-ah," datang-datang Dongho malah minta maaf. Padahal telat aja enggak, kok.

"Enggak, kok, Dongho-ya. Aku aja yang kecepetan datengnya," Jonghyun senyum. "Ini anjing punya kamu?"

"Ha?" Dongho kaget. Sepertinya sempat _blank_ pikirannya. "Oh, anjing?" Jonghyun ngangguk. "Bukan. Ini punya abang sepupuku. Lagi dititipin ke rumahku, soalnya lagi pergi ke luar kota. Sama Uji juga lagi banyak kegiatan, jadinya dititipin ke rumahku biar ada yang bisa ngajakin jalan-jalan."

Jonghyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Dongho suka anjing, ya?"

"Suka. Kamu gak suka, ya?"

"Suka, sih. Tapi lebih suka sama kucing. Hehehe..."

Jonghyun menatap Dongho yang lagi-lagi terlihat _blank_. Bahkan, saat Jonghyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Dongho, tak ada reaksi sedikitpun. Jonghyun takut. Takut jika Dongho tiba-tiba sakit.

"Um, Dongho-ya?" Jonghyun mengguncang bahu Dongho, "Dongho gak papa? Gak sakit, kan?"

(Aku gak sakit, kok. Sedang terpesona sama kamu dan senyummu - Kang Dongho, yang lagi dan lagi jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Jonghyun.)

"Gak, kok. Tenang aja," lalu melirik tas yang dibawa Jonghyun. "Kamu bawa bekal?"

Pipi Jonghyun memerah.

"Iya," mengangguk, "dibikinin sama Bunda. Aku gak bisa masak."

"Aku juga gak bisa masak, kok," Dongho nyengir.

Guk!

Jonghyun dan Dongho mengalihkan pandangan pada anjing yang dibawa Dongho. Dongho jongkok, melepaskan tali kekang dari kalung agar si anjing bisa berlarian. Lalu mengajak Jonghyun duduk di tempat yang teduh.

"Makasih banget, lho, udah mau nerima ajakan kencanku. Jujur aja, aku gak yakin kamu mau nerima ajakanku. Lagian kita juga baru kenal, kan."

"Kan kemaren aku yang ngomong sama kamu, kalo kamu boleh ngajakin aku kencan kapan-kapan. Tapi emang aku kaget waktu kamu kirim pesan ngajakin kencan. Aku pikir, kamu mau ngajakin kencannya gak secepet ini. Awalnya, emang sempet ragu, sih..."

"Trus yang bikin kamu akhirnya ngeiyain ajakanku apa?"

"Omongannya Seungcheol."

"Seungcheol?"

Jonghyun mengangguk, "Iya. Kata Seungcheol, aku disuruh dengerin apa yang hatiku mau, gitu."

Dongho diam.

"Beneran itu Seungcheol yang ngomong?" Jonghyun ngangguk lagi. "Kok gak kayak omongannya Seungcheol, ya?"

Mendengarnya Jonghyun tertawa. Imej Seungcheol memang kadang bikin orang lain tidak percaya.

"Kalo emang Seungcheol sedewasa itu, mungkin aku bisa ngasih restu buat pacaran sama Uji."

(Sepertinya Seungcheol musti banyak-banyak terima kasih sama Jonghyun, nih.)

"Kamu gak ngerestuin Uji pacaran sama Seungcheol?"

"Gak juga, sih. Tantangan terberatnya Seungcheol buat dapetin Uji sebenernya ya Uji sendiri. Biar imut mungil kayak gitu, tapi kalo Uji udah ngamuk aku ngeri juga," Dongho bergidik.

Melihat Dongho bergidik, Jonghyun malah tertawa. Ternyata Dongho punya hal yang ditakutinya. Kita memang tidak boleh melihat sesuatu dari luarnya saja.

 _Dongho lucu, ya, ternyata. Aku gak nyesel udah nerima ajakan kencannya Dongho._

.


	5. Chapter 5 : The Second Date

**_Chapter 5 : The Second Date_**

Dongho menatap layar ponselnya. Menatap foto Jonghyun yang menjadi _wallpaper_. Bukan foto kencan pertama mereka dua bulan yang lalu, tapi foto —sogokan— dari Seungcheol. Setidaknya sekarang Dongho punya beberapa foto Jonghyun yang bukan berasal dari jepretan fans Jonghyun.

Dongho hanya bisa menghela napas. Dirinya kangen Jonghyun. Sangat. Ingin bertemu, tapi apa daya. Jadwal mereka sama-sama padat. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan adalah jadwal festival mereka tidak ada yang sama. Yang sering ditemuinya adalah SVT.

(Dongho malas jika harus mengingat-ingat usaha pedekate Seungcheol.)

Aaarrggghhh. Dongho ingin ketemu Jonghyun. Dongho kangen.

Dongho melirik kalender di meja belajarnya. Minggu depan jadwalnya kosong. Jonghyun kosong juga tidak ya? Dongho buru-buru mengambil ponselnya. Mau telepon Jonghyun.

"Halo?" suara Jonghyun manis sekali di telepon. "Ada apa, Dongho-ya?"

"Jonghyun minggu depan ada jadwal festival gak?"

"Minggu depan? Gak ada, sih. Emang kenapa, Dongho-ya?"

Kosong? _YES_! Bisa kencan, dong.

"Kencan lagi yuk. Hehehe..."

 _Aku kangen kamu, Jonghyun-ah._

Jonghyun diam di seberang _line_.

"Dongho minggu depan kosong juga?"

"Iya. Gimana? Mau kencan lagi sama aku?"

Jonghyun diam lagi. Dongho deg-degan.

"Hari Minggu aja, ya? Aku hari Jumat sama Sabtu udah ada rencana jalan-jalan bareng sama kakak. Gak papa, kan, Dongho-ya?"

 _YES_! Ajakan kencan berhasil!

"Gak papa, kok, Jonghyun-ah. Aku seneng banget kamu mau aku ajak kencan lagi."

"Aku juga seneng, kok, pergi kencan lagi sama Dongho. Makasih, lho, Dongho udah mau ngajakin aku kencan."

Dongho dan Jonghyun sama-sama diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jonghyun sering ya jalan-jalan sama kakak?" Dongho penasaran.

"Hu-um. NG sering jalan bareng."

NG? Apa itu?

"NG? Itu apa?"

"Eh? Aahhh, NG itu singkatan dari _Night Goblin_. Isinya aku sama kakak-kakakku gitu, sih. Kerjaannnya jalan-jalan, hehehe..."

Kakak-kakak? Bukannya Jonghyun cuma punya satu kakak, ya?

"Kakak-kakak? Bukannya kakaknya Jonghyun cuma satu, ya?"

Jonghyun tertawa di seberang _line_.

"Kakakku memang cuma Kak Hongki, kok. Yang aku maksud kakak-kakak itu sebenernya om-omku, saudaranya Bunda, cuma memang gak mau dipanggil om gitu..."

"Oh, gitu ya," Dongho ikut tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Dongho mau ngajak kencan ke mana?"

Dongho tersenyum.

"Aku mau kasih kamu kejutan dengan ngajak kamu ke tempat yang pasti bakalan kamu suka."

"Tempat yang aku suka? _Arcade_? Dongho mau ngajakain aku ke _arcade_?! Beneran?! Asyik!"

 _Arcade_? Jonghyun suka maen _game_? Dongho baru tahu.

"Hehehe, gak cuma ke _arcade_ , kok. Ada satu tempat lagi, yang aku yakin Jonghyun pasti suka."

"Di mana?"

"Hehehe, rahasia, dong. Nanti bukan kejutan kalo aku ngasih tahu."

Dongho terkekeh mendengar rengekan Jonghyun di seberang line.

* * *

Dongho menggerakkan kakinya, gelisah. Melirik lagi jam di pergelangan tangannya. Jonghyun terlambat. Memang baru lima belas menit, tapi pikiran Dongho sudah 'terbang' ke mana-mana. Bagaimana jika Jonghyun membatalkan acara kencan mereka? Bagaimana jika... Dongho memukul kepalanya sendiri, mencoba menghentikan pikiran-pikiran yang muncul.

 _Jonghyun pasti dateng. Gue yakin!_

Dongho berdiri saat sebuah bus berhenti di halte tempatnya janjian dengan Jonghyun. Berharap Jonghyun salah satu penumpang yang turun dari bus. Dongho menghela napasnya, lalu kembali duduk. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Jonghyun di antara penumpang bus.

Dongho merilik jam tangannya lag, melemparkan pandangan ke arah jalan lagi, mengusak rambutnya. Dongho gelisah, benar-benar gelisah.

Sepasang kaki tiba-tiba berada dalam pandangannya. Dongho mendongakkan kepalanya. Di depannya, berdiri Jonghyun dengan senyum yang paling manis yang Dongho lihat. Jonghyun, Jonghyun- _nya_ , sudah datang.

Dongho berdiri, dan dengan tiba-tiba menarik Jonghyun ke dalam pelukannya. Dongho merasakan Jonghyun menegang sebentar —karena kaget Dongho tiba-tiba memeluknya— lalu membalas pelukannya.

"Aku takut. Aku takut kalau Jonghyun membatalkan kencan kita hari ini," Dongho menggumam dari ceruk leher Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Dongho.

"Maafin aku, Dongho-ya. Aku lupa mau ngasih tau Dongho kalau aku telat."

Dongho melepaskan pelukannya.

"Memangnya, Jonghyun kenapa telat?"

Tidak. Dongho tidak sedang merengek.

Jonghyun cemberut, "Kak Hongki nyebelin. Dari semalem Kak Hongki nemplokin aku mulu. Aku mau pergi jadi ketahan mulu. Hump!"

 _Tahan, Dongho, tahan. Ini baru kencan kedua._

Tangan Dongho mengusak rambut Jonghyun.

"Yang penting sekarang Jonghyun udah ada di sini," Dongho senyum. Lalu tangannya narik tangan Jonghyun pelan, terus digenggam. "Ayo, pergi. Aku nggak mau kalau Jonghyun nanti pulangnya kesorean."

Pipi Jonghyun memerah melihat tangannya dan tangan Dongho yang saling bertaut.

"Kita mau ke mana, Dongho-ya?"

"Ke tempat yang pasti kamu suka."

Tempat yang mereka tuju berada tidak jauh dari halte tempat janjian mereka. Dongho bisa membayangkan betapa senangnya Jonghyun saat mengetahui di mana tempat kencan mereka.

Dongho menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah kafe. Bukan sembarang kafe, melainkan _cat cafe_.

"Kita mau maen di sini, Dongho-ya?"

Dongho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jonghyun suka?"

"Hu-um! Suka banget!" Jonghyun tersenyum dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Dongho tahu dari mana aku suka kucing?"

"Waktu kencan pertama kita dulu, kan, Jonghyun pernah ngomong kalau Jonghyun lebih suka kucing daripada anjing. Jadi, sekarang, aku ajak maen ke sini."

Jonghyun tersenyum lebar, lalu menubruk Dongho. Tangan Dongho secara otomatis bergerak ke arah pinggang Jonghyun, memeluknya.

Jonghyun melepaskan pelukannya, masih dengan senyum, menatap Dongho sambil berkata, "Terima kasih, Dongho-ya."

Dongho hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum yang sama lebarnya dengan senyum Jonghyun.

Kencan kedua sukses.

.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca *bow*


	6. Chapter 6 : Bunda Kahi

**Selamat datang kembali~**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Bunda Kahi**

"Dek," Jonghyun yang sedang asyik menatap ke luar jendela sambil melamun, terkejut saat Bunda memanggilnya. Bunda Kahi yang menyadari anak bungsunya terkejut karena panggilannya hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Asyik ngelamunin apa sih, Dek, sampai Bunda panggil kaget kayak gitu? Dongho, ya?"

Mendengar nama Dongho keluar dari bibir Bunda, muka Jonghyun langsung memerah. Bunda Kahi tertawa lagi.

"Ututu, bayinya Bunda udah gede, ya. Udah bisa ngelamunin orang."

Muka Jonghyun makin memerah.

"Bunda apaan, sih? Lagian siapa yang lagi ngelamunin Dongho?"

Bunda Kahi tersenyum.

"Kalo bukan ngelamunin Dongho, ngelamunin siapa, Dek? Itu muka kamu merah banget, lhooo."

"Bundaaaaa..."

Tawa Bunda Kahi makin kencang mendengar rengekan Jonghyun. Anak bungsunya memang masih bayi.

"Dek, Bunda pengen ketemu sama Dongho. Mau kenalan. Bunda pengen kenal sama orang yang udah bikin bayinya Bunda klepek-klepek."

Jonghyun hanya bisa melongo.

* * *

Jonghyun menghela napas. Kenapa Bunda suka aneh-aneh, sih? Kan Jonghyun bingung mau ngomong gimana sama Dongho. Kenapa juga Bunda pengen ketemu, sih, sama Dongho?

"Lu kenapa, Hyun? Dari tadi kerjaan lu cuma ngubek-ubek makanan, tahu. Lu ada masalah apa? Lu bisa cerita sama gue, kali aja gue bisa bantu," Jonghyun menatap Seungcheol di depannya.

"Gue bingung, Cheol. Bunda minta ketemu sama Dongho."

"Tinggal temuin aja apa susahnya?"

"Gue bingung ngomongnya sama Dongho, Cheol. Sama gue takut sama tanggepannya Dongho. Ya kalo Dongho mau gue ajakin ketemu sama Bunda, kalo gak mau? Gue takut Dongho mikir macem-macem soal gue, Cheol. Kita, kan, statusnya baru pendekatan doang, belom pacaran, masa iya udah mau dikenalin aja sama Bunda... ."

Seungcheol menatap Jonghyun tidak percaya. Tak bisakan Jonghyun melihat bagaimana perasaan Dongho terhadapnya? Diajak bertemu dengan _grim reaper_ pun sepertinya Dongho mau.

"Kalo menurut gue, nih, Dongho pasti mau lu ajak ketemu sama Bunda. Lu jangan ngeremehin Dongho, Hyun. Dongho itu suka beneran sama lu. Lu tinggal ngomong aja, pasti bakal diiyain sama Dongho."

"Tapi, Cheol, gue beneran takut Dongho bakal mikir macem-macem soal gue."

Kali ini Seungcheol yang menghela napas.

"Percaya, deh, Hyun, Dongho pasti mau. Lu tinggal ngomong aja, 'Ho, Bunda pengen ketemu sama kamu, kamu bisanya kapan?' gitu aja."

Jonghyun diam, menatap Seungcheol lama. Seungcheol sudah ingin sekali melemparkan sendok yang dipegangnya ke arah Jonghyun.

"Kenapa malah diem? Udah sana, telpon Dongho. Apa perlu gue yang telponin?"

Jonghyun cemberut.

"Gak usah cemberut. Gak mempan sama gue."

Masih cemberut, Jonghyun meraih ponselnya. Menetapkan diri, lalu menekan nomor ponsel Dongho. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, panggilan Jonghyun sudah dijawab.

"Halo? Ada apa, Jje?"

"Dongho... "

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Dongho... Bunda pengen ketemu sama Dongho."

Huft, akhirya keluar juga.

"Bundanya kamu pengen ketemu sama aku? Serius?!"

"Iya. Beneran. Emang kenapa?"

"Aku seneng banget, Jje!"

"Dongho seneng?"

"Hu-um, aku juga pengen kenal sama bunda kamu, Jje. Jadi, kapan Bunda ngajak ketemunya?"

Jonghyun diam. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Dongho akan dengan senang hati bertemu dengan Bunda.

"Ummm, aku belum tahu, Dongho. Nanti aku ngomong sama Bunda dulu, deh. Nanti aku kasih tahu."

"Aku tunggu, ya, Jje."

Jonghyun meletakkan ponselnya ke meja dengan tampang yang masih tidak percaya. Dongho menyanggupi bertemu dengan Bunda.

Di seberang meja, Seungcheol menyeringai.

"Bener, kan, kata gue. Dongho pasti mau. Lu percaya, kan, sekarang?"

Jonghyun cemberut lagi. Seungcheol nyebelin.

* * *

Jonghyun menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bunda baru saja meneleponnya minta untuk bertemu dengan Dongho hari ini juga.

Kenapa mendadak sih, Bunda? Adek, kan, belom konfirmasi sama Dongho. Kalau Dongho hari ini gak ada jadwal, sih, gak masalah, kalau ada, gimana coba? Bunda kenapa suka aneh-aneh, sih?

Mendengus, Jonghyun menekan nomor ponsel Dongho.

"Dongho hari ini ada jadwal?" Jonghyun langsung bertanya begitu panggilannya dijawab Dongho.

"Enggak, kok. Cuma nongkrong di studio aja sama Abang. Kenapa emangnya, Jje?"

"Aku samperin? Bunda ngajak ketemu hari ini, Dongho-ya."

Hening.

"Hari ini, Jje?"

"Iya. Dongho bisa? Aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi Bunda juga ngasih tahunya tadi mendadak. Maaf, ya."

Dongho terkekeh di seberang _line_.

"Aku bisa, kok, Jje. Cuman penapilanku acakadul, gak papa?"

"Dongho udah ganteng, kok, gak perlu gaya macem-macem lagi."

Hening lagi. Muka Jonghyun memerah menyadari apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

"Jadi menurutmu aku ganteng, ya Jje?" Dongho bertanya dengan nada menggoda, muka Jonghyun tambah merah.

"Ih, apaah, sih?! Dongho nyebelin, deh!"

Jonghyun cemberur mendengar Dongho terbahak di seberang _line_.

"Ish! Kenapa malah ketawa, sih?! Aku ngambek aja!"

"Iya, deh. Aku berhenti ketawa," Jonghyun masih mendengar suara kekehan Dongho. "Bunda ngajakin ketemu di mana emangnya, Jje?"

"Di studionya Bunda. Aku yang nyamper kamu aja, ya? Nanti kita barengan ke studionya Bunda."

"Kamu di mana? Gak papa kamu nyamperin aku? Gak kejauhan?"

"Aku lagi maen di Minhyun, Dongho. Dongho studionya masih deket sama kompleks perumahannya Minhyun, kan?"

Dongho diam.

"Minhyun tahu kamu mau jalan sama aku, Jje?"

"Enggak. Aku ngomongnya, aku ada janji sama Bunda, hehehe. Aku takut kalau nanti Dongho kena geplak lagi, kalau aku ngomong sama Minhyun kalau aku mau jalan sama Dongho."

Dongho tertawa canggung, sepertinya teringat adegan dirinya kena geplak Minhyun.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu. Aku tunggu di sini, deh."

"Oke."

* * *

Jonghyun melirik Dongho yang terus-terusan bergerak gelisah. Entah ke mana perginya Dongho yang percaya diri, yang dengan senang hati menyanggupi perminataan Bunda untuk bertemu, yang digantikan dengan Dongho yang terus-terusan gelisah seperti anak kecil yang sedang menunggu giliran imunisasi. Melihatnya, Jonghyun hanya bisa menghela napas.

Bunda Kahi yang guru _dance_ dan Bunda Kahi yang bundanya Jonghyun itu berbeda.

Jonghyun meraih tangan Dongho, meremasnya. Melemparkan senyum saat Dongho menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dongho tenang aja, Bunda gak gigit, kok," Dongho tersenyum. "Paling cuma nyubit doang," senyum Dongho menghilang. Jonghyun tertawa.

"Dongho beneran gak usah takut, Bunda baek, kok. Lagian, Bunda ngajakin ketemuan, kan, pengen kenal sama Dongho, bukan ngajakin ribut. Udah Dongho tenang aja."

Dongho hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jonghyun membuka pintu studio, ada Bunda Kahi di sana, sedang memantau beberapa murid berlatih. Saat melihat Jonghyun, Bunda menepukkan tangannya, memberi tanda pada para murid untuk berhenti dan beristiharat. Lalu berjalan ke arah Jonghun dan Dongho berdiri.

Tangan Dongho yang digenggamnya terasa basah. Jonghyun hanya bisa meremasnya pelan untuk menenangkan Dongho.

Bunda tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya pada Dongho.

"Senang akhirnya bisa ketemu sama Dongho."

.

* * *

Setelah dianggurin akhirnya bisa update juga~

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca, terima kasih juga buat yang sudah nungguin *bow*


	7. Chapter 7 : Jadian

Selamat membaca~

.

 _ **Chapter 7 : Jadian**_

Dongho berguling-guling di atas ranjang. Sejujurnya, Dongho malu jika mengingat pertemuannya dengan Bunda Kahi sore tadi. Tingkahnya sudah seperti robot yang hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Untungnya Bunda Kahi bisa memaklumi kegugupannya, entah mau ditaruh mana mukanya jika ia terus-terusan gugup seperti itu.

Dongho bersyukur, Bunda Kahi tidak mencecarnya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Sepertinya Dongho juga harus segera mengenalkan Jonghyun pada sang mama. Mamanya terus-terusan saja menagihnya untuk mengenalkannya pada kekasihnya.

Itu artinya, Dongho harus segera menjadikan Jonghyun kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya. Menjadikan Jonghyun kekasihnya.

Memikirkannya membuat Dongho kembali berguling-guling tidak jelas. Dongho tidak yakin jika Jonghyun mau menjadi kekasihnya.

("Lama-lama, gue getok juga kepala mereka berdua. Orang sama-sama suka, masih aja ragu." – Seungcheol.)

Ya, Dongho harus mengungkapkannya pada Jonghyun. Menyatakan perasaannya. Lebih baik ditolak saat berusaha daripada tidak sama sekali.

–

Dongho mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya. Ia datang dua puluh menit lebih awal dari waktu janjiannya dengan Jonghyun. Hari ini, rencananya Dongho akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Jonghyun. Di taman tempat kencan pertama mereka. Dongho berharap, Jonghyun mau menjadi kekasihnya.

Dongho tersenyum, membayangkan Jonghyun dan senyum manisnya. Dongho tersenyum lebih lebar saat membayangkan Jonghyun menjadi kekasihnya. Betapa bahagianya Dongho saat Jonghyun menerimanya sebagai kekasih.

Dongho masih terlarut dalam lamunannya tentang Jonghyun dan masa depan mereka, sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Jonghyun sudah duduk di depannya dan memandanginya dengan bingung.

Jonghyun melengkan kepalanya ke samping, melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Dongho yang masih terus-terusan tersenyum. Jonghyun bergidik. Takut. Dongho tidak sedang kesurupan, kan?

"Dongho!" Jonghyun mengguncang badan Dongho dengan sekuat tenaga, takut jika Dongho benar-benar kesurupan.

Dongho yang merasakan bahunya diguncang dengan kuat, mengedipkan matanya, dan menyadari bahwa Jonghyun duduk di depannya membuat pipinya memerah mengingat semua yang ia lamunkan tadi. Dongho tersenyum canggung.

"Jonghyun sudah datang, ya?"

Jonghyun masih menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir dan takut.

"Dongho nggak apa-apa, kan? Dongho nggak kesurupan, kan?"

Dada Dongho menghangat. Jonghyun peduli padanya.

("Gue getok juga pala lu, Ho!" – Seungcheol.)

Dongho tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum canggung seperti tadi.

"Aku gak apa-apa, Jje," lalu berdiri dan meraih tangan Jonghyun. "Jalan-jalan, yuk!"

Dongho dan Jonghyun berjalan dengan tangan yang bertautan dan diayun-ayunkan seperti anak TK. Sesekali Dongho akan menarik tangan Jonghyun yang berada di genggamannya hingga Jonghyun mendekat padanya.

Seperti saat ini, Dongho sengaja menarik tangan Jonghyun dengan sedikit lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya, mengakibatkan Jonghyun limbung dan hampir jatuh. Untungnya–bagi Dongho–Jonghyun jatuh ke arahnya, hingga dengan sigap Dongho langsung memeluknya. Jonghyun yang kaget karena tangannya ditarik Dongho dan tiba-tiba jatuh di pelukan Dongho, hanya bisa menatap Dongho dengan _death glare_ terbaiknya, yang bagi Dongho malah terlihat manis.

"Dongho nyebelin! Masa aku ditarik-tarik mulu dari tadi! Jatoh, kan, akunya!"

Dongho nyengir.

"Gak papa, kan. Lagian, jatohnya di pelukanku ini," kata Dongho sambil menaikturunkan alisnya. "Bukan salahku juga, kan, kalo kamu punya kaki yang kayak kertas gitu."

Melihatnya, Jonghyun hanya bisa cemberut sambil memukul bahu Dongho.

"Dongho nyebelin! Aku benci sama Dongho!"

"Tapi, aku suka sama kamu, Jje. Cinta malah."

Hening.

Dongho mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bukan seperti ini seharusnya pernyataan cintanya pada Jonghyun.

"Dongho suka sama aku? Cinta? Beneran?" suara Jonghyun terdengar lirih di telinganya.

Masa bodoh. Sudah terlanjur seperti ini, lebih baik memang dinyatakan saja sekalian.

Dongho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya. Aku suka sama kamu, Jje. Beneran suka. Mungkin sudah bisa dikatakan aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Jonghyun gimana? Suka sama aku tidak?"

Jonghyun diam, menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi Dongho dapat melihat muka Jonghyun memerah. Lalu Jonghyun mengangguk.

"Aku juga suka sama Dongho."

 _Aku juga suka sama Dongho. Aku juga suka sama Dongho. Aku juga suka sama Dongho._

Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang meledak seperti kembang api saat mendengar Jonghyun juga menyukainya. Jonghyun juga menyukainya.

Tunggu dulu! Suka belum berarti menjadi sepasang kekasih, kan?

Dongho memandang Jonghyun, yang entah bagaimana masih berada di pelukannya.

"Jonghyun mau, kan, jadi kekasihku?"

Hening kembali.

Muka Dongho memerah saat menyadari pergerakan yang dilakukan Jonghyun. Jonghyun melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Dongho, memeluknya erat, meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Dongho, sambil berbisik, "Aku mau."

–

Dongho dan Jonghyun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, menghampiri tempat teman-temang mereka duduk. Di sana, sudah ada member JL, Minki dan Aron, kekasih barunya yang baru saja jadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, Seungcheol dan Jihoon, sepupu Dongho.

Minhyun yang melihat mereka langsung melambaikan tangannya. Memincingkan matanya saat melihat tangan Dongho dan Jonghyun yang bertautan.

Melihat rekasi Minhyun, Dongho mengangkat tautan tangannya dengan Jonghyun lalu tersenyum.

"Gue mau kasih kabar baik, gue sama Jonghyun sekarang udah jadian, lho. Kita pasangan sekarang."

Pernyataannya disambut dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Lalu gelak tawa.

Minhyun berdiri, melepas tautan tangan Dongho dan Jonghyun, lalu menarik Jonghyun untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Gue tahu, _leader_ gue ini manis, Ho, tapi jangan kira kita bakal percaya kalo lu ngomong lu sama Jju-ya pacaran. Gak usah bercanda, deh. Lagian _prank_ lu gak lucu," dan Minhyun tertawa lagi, disambut dengan gelak tawa dari yang lain.

Dongho hanya bisa melongo melihatnya. Sebegitu anehnyakah berita jadiannya dengan Jonghyun hingga mereka tidak percaya, menganggapnya sebagai bualan semata? Tidakkah mereka melihat wajah cemberut Jonghyun? Dongho menghela napas, memilih mendiamkannya untuk sementara. Jika mereka melihat bagaimana tingkah lakunya dan Jonghyun, mereka pasti akan percaya.

Dongho duduk sambil cemberut, Jonghyun yang duduk di depannya hanya bisa melemparkan senyum.

"Selamat ya, Ho. Akhirnya lu jadian juga sama Jonghyun," ucap Seungcheol sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya, diiringi senyum dari Jihoon.

Dongho tersenyum. Setidaknya, ada satu temannya yang percaya.

.

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca.


End file.
